Do I Hear a Dollar? A Hundred? A Thousand!
by BSimagine14
Summary: Beacon Hills Lacrosse team has decided to have a bachelor's auction and Stiles is worried that no one will bid on him, but the actual results is nothing he was prepared for...three potential bidders. Stalia vs Stydia vs Sterek (I do not own Teen Wolf). Read for a good giggle.
1. Chapter 1

So my college did a bachelor's auction and I got a funny idea...I love all of the pairings (whether they're in the show or not) so much and I can't make a decision of which is best...and I had an hour of free time so this is what happened. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

 **Do I Hear a Dollar? A Hundred? A Thousand?!**

It was an awful idea really. Stiles couldn't help but think of how embarrassing this was going to be, but he couldn't let that show on the outside. He had to be the silly and ridiculous Stiles he always was. "Yeah, who wouldn't want this silky pale skinned beauty made of fragile bone and sarcasm? I'm every girl's and boy's dream." Stiles winked at himself in the small mirror hanging in the dressing room.

Scott laughed and shook his head. "Come on Stiles, try to take this a little seriously. We're raising money for a good cause. And this is one of those rare occasions when Finstock's idea wasn't completely horrible. Just go with it."

"Yeah that's easy for you to say. You're tall, tan, and muscled. Plus you still have a girlfriend who can bid on you. Mine decided to take a break because of one stupid mistake, I'm sorry I'm human. And let's be real, how many teenage couples make it through a break without breaking up? Even if Malia was with me right now I doubt she'd understand how an auction worked enough to bid on me. So excuse my cynicism." Stiles sighed. "Why couldn't I just be the host? I'm funny and charming enough for that. Plus, I would make all of you look even better, let's be honest." Stiles stepped out of the dressing room to look at himself in the suit that had been shoved at him. "Oh God, I look like a twelve year old who stole his dad's closet for his first dance."

Laughing again, Scott stepped out of his little room looking perfect of course (seriously, was this still just the werewolf thing, because Stiles could swear just a few years ago Scott was as awkward as him). "You look fine Stiles. You just have to learn how to tie your tie." His eyes catch on the monstrosity that had been knotted as he looked at his phone to figure out how to prepare his own bow tie. "Maybe my mom can do this for us." He threw his phone down and let the bow tie remain around his neck untied. "And you know Greenburg demanded to be host first. We all know you will get a bid over him. Even if Malia doesn't or can't bid I'm sure my mom will, or heck I will! I mean, I promise you will make at least five bucks. Who knows, maybe we will finally find out if you're attractive to gay guys." Scott laughed and nudged Stiles' shoulder as they stood in front of the mirrors together.

"I hate you." Stiles stood resigned in front of the mirror. "I should have never allowed you to bring me down to your level. I could have had friends outside of you, you know. But no, I had to play with the wolf. I should find a new best friend."

"Nah, that's too much work and you'd get lazy or distracted." Scott smiled. "Come on, let's call these good and go meet up with everyone for dinner and a movie. Maybe you can make up with Malia before the bachelor auction tomorrow." Scott gave Stiles one more nudge before heading back to the dressing room to change back into his clothes.

Scott and Stiles stood back stage as the auction went on and lacrosse players were auctioned off and laughs filled the room. Stiles was still nervous about making nothing, and Scott had made sure his mom had at least twenty dollars to start the bidding just in case. Then it was Stiles turn on stage, he looked back at Scott who gave him an over enthusiastic thumbs up which wasn't as encouraging as he had hoped.

Once on stage Stiles had to put a hand up over his eyes, the stage light being too bright and too focused on him. "Now here we have Mr. Stilinski ladies and gentlemen! One might be deceived by his lanky exterior or motor mouth but this kid has a 3.9 GPA and even won us a lacrosse game back in sophomore year! As coach always says, he is a less sucky lacrosse player than me. Hence why I'm the host tonight." Greenberg waited for the pity laughs. "So, where can I start the bidding for those honey brown eyes? I promise there will never be a dull moment on your date!" He put an arm around the nervous teen's shoulders.

"Twenty dollars!" Melissa's voice broke through the silence, making Stiles' cheeks burn red in embarrassment. He had to be bought by his best friend's mom.

But then, by everyone's surprise, another voice called out. "Twenty-five dollars!" Malia stood awkwardly by the door, just barely making it to the event in time, still confused on how it all worked but she had gotten money from her dad just for this to make up with Stiles.

A smile broke out on Stiles face, his heart warming at Malia's act. But the smile was soon replaced by confusion when yet another voice rang out. "Thirty dollars!" Was that Lydia? Sure enough the strawberry blonde was standing as tall as she could waving her hand in the air. "Thirty-five dollars!" She went up, emphasizing her bid,

With a look of shock Malia took another few steps into the room. "Fifty dollars!" It was all the money she had, she really didn't think she would need more nor did she think she could get more. All she could do was hope Lydia would back off.

But when did Lydia ever back down? "Seventy-five dollars." She smiled smugly, knowing she had won against the were-coyote. Malia could only drop her shoulders in defeat and Lydia was ready to take her prize when...

"One hundred dollars!" A male voice came booming from the back, making everyone jump. It definitely made Stiles' jaw drop. He never in his life expected Derek Hale to make a bid on him at a bachelor's auction, and he definitely didn't expect anyone to be willing to bid $100 on him. This had to be a joke, right?

"$150!" Lydia crossed her arms, glaring at the werewolf in the back of the room.

The dark haired man smiled, actually smiled! "$500" he kept his cool as the words left his lips, so sure his family inheritance could beat the spoiled high schooler.

"Whoa, it looks like we have a bidding war going on ladies and gentleman, and for Stilinski, who would have thought?" Greenburg's joke causes both bidders to turn to the stage with an angry glare, so did Malia. "Ha, um," he pulled at his collar feeling uncomfortable.

"$1000." Lydia said coolly and sat back in her seat. It was as high as she could go on her credit card. She just hoped Derek didn't know that.

"I can do $1000." Derek scowled.

"Wow, $1000, what do you think about that Stiles?" The host gave Stiles a slight shake. "How about we make this interesting?" Because it wasn't already? "A little game, who knows Stiles better? Winner takes Stiles!" He clapped his hand in excitement but Stiles could only nod numbly. "Heck, we can even let Malia back in the game! This will be fun! Don't you think everyone?" Everyone in the room cheered and clapped but Stiles felt his stomach drop. Who was going to win? How was he going to survive this? Who was going to win? Why was everyone bidding on him? WHO WAS GOING TO WIN?!

/Who's going to win the auction? Who knows?! Does anyone want me to continue this? Or have any opinions? hehehe Thanks for reading, please review, and have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2: Final Bid

**A Final Bid**

Stiles ran his hands over his bright red face, when was this hell going to end? He didn't even know how Greenburg was coming up with these questions. When did he lose his first tooth (Lydia somehow managed to answer that one, probably guessed an age by statistic at least that's what Stiles assumed)? What size underwear did he wear (Derek jumped in with that one, only shrugging when he got it right mentioning that he'd been through Stiles' dresser drawers and had taken notice, whatever that means)? When he lost his virginity (Of course Malia got that one but she also earned herself a set of glares from the other contestants)? Like that wasn't embarrassing enough, Greenburg just kept going.

Everyone seemed to be tied. Stiles was already beet red when Greenburg announced the final tie-breaker. "What is Stiles real name?" He didn't want this! He didn't want the whole audience to know his real name! Why would Greenburg do this to him?! When none of the contestants seemed to be answering another hand flew up energetically. "Scott, put your hand down unless you want to take your best friend out on a date and fork up $1000 dollars to do it." Greenburg spat and Scott slowly lowered his hand with a shy smile to Stiles. "Well then…I guess I'll have to come up with another ques…"

"Five thousand dollars!" A male voice shouted out from the back. Stiles knew the voice but couldn't place it with the echo of the room and the bright lights focused on him. "How's that for a tie-breaker?" The voice stepped into the light with a sly grin. Of course…

"Peter, go home." Derek growled.

"Sold!" Greenburg hit his gavel on his stand. "Stilinski goes to the creep in the back for $5000! Well that was certainly an interesting evening, wasn't it folks? And we've raised way above our goal!" Greenburg continued with his speech as Stiles was pulled off the stage and trudged up to Peter.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at the older man. "I never thought of you as much of a pedophile Peter. I mean, I've considered you many awful things but…"

"Don't be stupid." Peter rolled his eyes and put an arm over Stiles' shoulders as he turned the boy to the three angry contestants that had been bidding. "I don't want you Stiles. I just thought I could make this game a little more…interesting. You'll have to make a final choice eventually. I'm just here to make sure you make an informed decision."

A nervous laughter left Stiles' lips. "Who are you, the zombie matchmaker?"

Peter smiled and leaned into Stiles' ear. "I always liked you kid. You could always perform under pressure. But it's not fair to drag these poor fools along. I'm not even that cruel. So, for my date you're going to spend an hour with each of them and by the end you'll have to make a decision. If you don't…well, who really wants to live in that cliché teenage angst and love triangles? Just decide Stiles." He squeezed the boys shoulder, laughing as he heard Stiles' heartbeat pick up. "This is going to be fun."

Stiles took a dry gulp of thick saliva. This wasn't going to be fun. Who the hell does he choose?

/So sorry for the long wait! I honestly did not expect all of the reviews I got on this story! It's the most I've ever gotten for just one chapter! Each and every one made my day, so thank you so much! I know this was really short but I didn't want to go into the different dates and I wanted to put something up to let you know I'll continue, even if this story will probably only be 5 chapters at the most. I haven't decided if I want each person's date to be a separate chapter or just do one long chapter but I have winter break coming up soon so I'll have more time to write and can figure it out then. Please keep up the reviews and let me know what you think! Sterek seems to be winning in the reviews as of right now...anyways thank you so much for reading, please review, and have a glorious day!


	3. Chapter 3: Stalia

Sorry it's been so long! Here is the date with Malia for all you Stalia fans! I was going to put all the dates in one chapter, that's what took so long, but I've decided to cut them up into separate chapters. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

 **Malia**

Stiles paced nervously at the McCall house, feeling particularly anxious about his three dates and the choice he was going to have to make. How could he make it? How could these three amazing people all like him? He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Melissa join him.

The nurse laughed at the pacing young man in her living room. "Calm down Stiles, I can hear your heart hammering even without super-werewolf hearing." She smiled when he jumped at her presence. "I thought you'd be excited. You're finally getting some attention, you know, in the good way."

The worried brunette fell on the couch. "I thought I was undesirable, even my own girlfriend wanted out. Now…"

"Now a gym full of people know a bunch of Stiles trivia." She winked. "By the way, the day you lost your virginity, wasn't that when you were in Eichen?" She raised a judging eyebrow.

Ears and cheeks pink, Stiles shrugged. "Yeah, well, it was an intense moment, lots of emotions, possibly my last day on Earth, yada yada, and I'm a horny teen. What do you want from me?" He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, which was red with embarrassment too.

Melissa shook her head. "Please tell me you found a way to use protection even in there. You're supposed to be smarter than Scott, remember?" She couldn't stop the motherly tone. She also knew that while Stiles was smarter than Scott, he was more impulsive. It's what balanced them out sometimes.

Stiles turned a brighter shade of red. "Well, I mean, they wouldn't really allow me to keep my bat." He gave a wary smile.

"Stiles." Her voice was suddenly stern.

Again he shrugged. "Well, um, at least we were safe every time after, well, I mean, if you don't count the scratch marks…" He went to laugh but saw Melissa's face. "Can we please focus? I'm going through a major life crisis here!"

Shaking her head, Melissa decided to drop the safe-sex talk and put a hand on Stiles' bouncing knee. "Don't be so dramatic, they're just three dates. You don't have to marry any of them. I don't understand why you kids have to make things so final. You're all still so young."

"Because it feels final." He ran a hand over his face. "I like all of them, care for each of them. How do I decide? How do I pick? I can't tell the difference between which I love and which I'm _in love_ with." Stiles felt truly lost.

Melissa put her arm across Stiles' shoulders. "Oh sweetie, you don't 'pick love. It pulls at you. It grabs your heart and wraps around you in pure warmth. You might love, care for, all of them but to find which one you're _in love_ with, see which one you feel pulled to." She kissed Stiles' on the temple. "And don't be so hard on yourself, you're young. Much younger than me and I still haven't figured this love thing out." She winked as someone knocked on the door. "Showtime."

Stiles smiled and began to walk to the door but stopped halfway. "You aren't going to tell my dad about trivia, are you? He's already concerned because of the chains…"

"Chains?" Melissa's eyebrows went up.

"You know, I have a date to go on, before you ban me from dating every again." He grabbed his jacket and backed away quickly before he could say anything else to get him into further trouble.

When Stiles opened the door Malia was standing there, shoving wild flowers in his face. "A magazine Kira gave me said to bring flowers to your date when you pick them up." She gave a quick and nervous smile. "I picked them. It didn't make sense to me but Kira said I shouldn't bring a dead deer, but at least with a deer we could have had something to eat. What does a person do with flowers?"

Stiles laughed and took the flowers. "I love them, thank you." He leaned down and kissed her before she could rant anymore about dead deer. "What did the magazine tell you to do next?"

Before Stiles could do or say anything else he was being swept off his feet, very quite literally. Malia had lifted him into her arms bridal-style. "Show how strong I am so you know I can physically take care of you. But you already know all about my strength. You had to teach me about my strength. I really don't understand why Kira reads that magazine."

Laughing, Stiles let Malia carry him down the stairs. "What magazine were you even reading Malia?" He let out a small yelp when she not-so-gently let him down by the jeep and opened the door.

"Not sure, I gave up on it though. I just thought maybe it would help me with tonight." She avoided eye contact feeling suddenly vulnerable, as she climbed into the passenger's seat.

Stiles pulled out his keys and went to start the engine. "So, where to?"

Quiet took over the jeep before Malia awkwardly answered. "I don't know. We've never really been on a date before. We just hang out at your house or deal with supernatural stuff in town. And there was no one before you so…" It was one of the few times Malia began to feel embarrassed. "Peter didn't give me time to research or whatever, google it like you taught me to."

Smiling, Stiles leaned over and kissed her. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

Malia smiled. "We could have sex. We're pretty good at that."

Stiles couldn't help but laugh. "That we are. But no, you haven't been on a proper date yet, so we're going to go on a date. Remember the Star Wars movies I showed you? We can go see the new one, Episode VII, then we can do get something to eat that's not deer." He smiled over at her as he began to drive off. "That's a proper date."

"But after we eat…"

"Yes we can have sex after we eat." He laughed and Malia leaned over to kiss him. "Hey, I'm trying to drive!" He yelled, but only halfheartedly.

The night went pretty perfect. Malia seemed to really enjoy the movie, only leaning in to ask a few questions ( _"Stiles, I don't understand, why would he help if he's a Stormtrooper?" "Why is he wearing a mask if he doesn't have a deformed face?")._ When they went to get pizza, Malia laughed at his jokes and they talked about more than just school or werewolf happenings. It was something they hadn't been about to enjoy in a long time. And Stiles found himself just sitting there staring at the coyote he was lucky to call his girlfriend, his friend, his pack. "Why are you staring at me like that? Is it time to go back to your place?"

Stiles laughed a little. "We can but no I was just noticing how beautiful you are." He smiled. "I really enjoyed myself Malia. And…I'm really happy you punched me at Eichen."

Malia's eyebrows came together like they always did when she was confused. "Why? Didn't that hurt? And it got both of us into trouble."

Again he laughed. "Yeah, it did. But if you hadn't then we might not have gotten as close as we did in there. We might not be where we are now. You could just be someone we saved all those years ago. I'm really happy to have you in my life. I don't know what I'd do without you."

With a serious face Malia reached for Stiles' hand. "You'd be Stiles." She squeezed his hand when he tried to interrupt. "No, listen. Without me you would still have Scott and the pack. But me…Stiles I sometimes don't know where I fit without you. I mean, Scott only helped me and became my alpha because of you. I rarely have that many conversations with him and you trained me more than he did. You've always done a better job at calming me than him. And everyone else…I'm afraid they only put up with me because of you. I know I'm not…what's the word Lydia used…nice? I just, I don't know sometimes. You're the only one who gets me. Oh, and Stiles," She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

Reeling back Stiles tried to keep himself from falling out of his chair. "My name? You knew my name and you didn't say it back at the auction? Why?" His mind couldn't believe anything that he was hearing. He didn't realize how much he meant to Malia and he didn't realize how well she knew him.

"You didn't want anyone to know." She said it so simply.

"H-h-how did you know?" He stuttered out.

She shrugged. "A copy of your birth certificate was in the baby album your dad showed me once. I wasn't sure I was saying it right but I googled like you taught me." She gave him a worried look. "You're not mad, are you?"

Slowly, Stile shook his head. "No, I'm not mad." He looked up and took Malia's hand again. "I, um, Malia, you are a part of the pack, with or without me. You don't need me to be a part of them. You know that, don't you?"

Again, she shrugged. "I don't know, maybe that's what I was trying to figure out when I wanted some time away. But then I thought about someone else with you and…Stiles it felt like someone was trying to rip something out from inside me. You're part of what calms me. I can't just let you go. I think…Stiles what if I love you? What if you're my anchor?" She sounded panicked and desperate.

Stiles rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. "I don't know." He looked right into her eyes. "I wish I had the answer. I'm so sorry."

"I guess we can't google this." They both laughed.

"I guess not." Stiles stood up and pulled Malia with him. "Come on, let's go back to my house." The two started for the jeep but then Stiles stopped for just a second, "Malia, no matter what happens, you know that I'll never leave you behind, right? It's our promise and I'll always keep it." Malia smiled and nodded, her way of promising the same thing.

After, Malia turned Stiles on his side and held him close to her, his back to her chest. "Stiles, if you don't choose me, I'm really going to miss this. I always sleep better with you. I know I probably annoyed you when I use to sneak in all the time but, sometimes that was the only way I could sleep. It calmed me and it let me know you were okay. I knew you weren't sleepwalking or something." She nuzzled into the back of his neck. "I'm happy lying here with you."

Thinking of the nights he spent unable to sleep without Malia holding him, Stiles took one her hands and squeezed it tight. "I'm happy lying here with you too."

././Hey! So, there's Malia's date! I hope I did it justice! I haven't decided for sure who will win (that will be decided after the last date is posted, I'll let people continue to vote until then). The current tally: Derek (10) Malia (3) and Lydia (2). Thank you so much for reading and all of the great reviews so far, let me know what you think, and have a great day! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Stydia

**Lydia**

After Malia had left, Stiles took a shower and came out of the bathroom to find Scott in his bedroom. "Your mom is going to kill me."

"Oh, I know. She re-gave the sex talk thanks to you." Scott smiled and continued to toss the lacrosse ball back and forth in his hands on Stiles' bed. "So, how did your first date go? It smells like it went pretty great." He gave a crocked grin.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, and if I don't chose her I'm probably going to feel pretty bad about that."

"No, she's always had more of a sexual appetite than you, more animalistic." Scott smiled and tossed the ball to bounce off of Stiles' head while the lanky teen tried to get dressed without falling over. "What else did you guys do, or is this it?"

"We went to see The Force Awakens and got some pizza." Stiles sat down on the bed next to Scott once he was dressed (nicer than his date with Malia, because Lydia was next and he was willing to bet money that Lydia would take him somewhere nice). "Malia said some things and…Scott you really need to show her that you're her alpha not just because of me. You can't make me your link. She needs a place in this pack, with you, which are not dependent on me. Whether I chose her or not, you need to do your alpha duties and bond with your pack individually."

Scott nodded. "I will. You don't have to factor that into your decision." He leaned in and nudged Stiles with his shoulder. "But tonight, I'm here for you. No alpha, I'm just Scott McCall, best friend to Stiles Stilinski. You were there through everything with Allison…" The two looked down at their hands. They rarely talked about the girl since she passed. "I can't believe how much has changed in the past few years. You're the one with a confusing love life, not me anymore. Malia isn't a coyote, she's actually human, she's part of our pack and I don't think she would leave us behind anymore. Lydia, the girl you had the biggest crush on since third grade but could never get to notice you is now fourth on your speed dial. You guys, even if you don't date, have this weird bond that I'll never understand but it's never going to break. And then there's Derek." Scott laughed. "We accused him of murder and now you're going on a date with him. This is crazy."

"Well, you did say once that nothing ever happens in Beacon Hills." Stiles laughed. "I guess I finally proved you wrong."

"I guess you did." Scott looked over Stiles clothes. "Lydia is going to kill you for wearing that."

"What? What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Clearly everything." The voice at the door made them both jump. Lydia only rolled her eyes. "I get how I scared Stiles, but Scott, you're a werewolf."

Scott only shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not an alpha tonight, I'm just Scott McCall. He smiled and stood up. Turning to his friend as he backed out he wished him good luck one more time. "Good luck buddy, remember that I'm here to talk if you need me." He winked and left.

The strawberry blonde walked down the stairs and outside in silence. "I'll drive, you can leave the jeep here."

Stiles raised his eyebrows. "What? You aren't going to insult Roscoe? You're just going to call it my jeep and let it go?" He smiled a little. "And I thought I told you…"

"Yeah, you'll never leave this jeep behind." She turned and stopped at her car. "But it will be right here when you get back and my car gets better gas mileage." She unlocked it. "Plus, where we are going is a surprise. Don't you like surprises Stiles?" She gave a smile and raised an eyebrow before getting into her car, sure Stiles would follow.

When Stiles clambered into the car he looked over to find Lydia handing him a blindfold. "You know, this was one of my several fantasies back when you didn't know I existed." Without meaning to, his words came out a little harsh. He wasn't resentful of Lydia's past ignorance and Queen B attitude. He was over it, she was over it, and they were friends now. The friendship he's been able to share with her makes up for any bad feelings he could ever have. But now…now she likes him?

Lydia only gave a soft smile. "Don't pretend like those dreams stopped, Stiles." She winked. "And I knew you existed Stiles. Just because I ignored you doesn't mean I didn't see you. I just had different priorities back then. They were messed up priorities, but I've moved passed them. Now, I would confront you if a dorky kid with a buzz cut was trying to read my notes over my shoulder or just about beating my class rank. If it weren't for your ADHD, we probably would have had a run in sooner than sophomore year." Lydia turned the radio on. "Now, put the blindfold on Stiles."

Sighing Stiles gave in. "Fine, Miss. Martin. I'll put the blindfold on. But just because you covered my eyes doesn't mean my mouth will stop working." He always thought his running mouth had annoyed Lydia. Even once they were friends, he worried he annoyed her. Maybe she didn't listen to his every word like he did hers.

"I wouldn't dream of it Stiles." She might never say it out loud, but Lydia could remember everything Stiles had ever said to her, even the crazy rants; even the rant about the genetics of her hair color (although she already knew all about it). When she started making his rants into conversations she knew she couldn't live without him. Stiles always looked out for her, even if she didn't deserve it.

When Lydia pulled into the parking lot Stiles was going on and on about wolves' mating practices (how he got there from talking about the band playing, X Ambassadors, Lydia isn't exactly sure, and neither is Stiles really). "Okay, the car stopped moving, can I take my blindfold off now? Or is this some kind of kinky foreplay? Because if you think I'm the type of guy who just drops his pants on a first date then…"

"You lost your virginity without a first date." Lydia remarked, maybe a little bit of jealousy in her voice.

"I thought it could be my last day alive!"

Lydia laughed. "You were trying to escape the situation you were in and all of the emotional distress. Plus you're a horny teenage boy, so sex." She turned the car off and turned in her seat. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as my story of lost virginity. Now take the blindfold off so we can maybe talk about us instead of someone else."

Tearing off the blindfold Stiles looked around. His mind tried to make sense of what he was seeing. This was not what he was expecting from Lydia Martin. "You brought us to the school?"

Nodding Lydia pointed to a parking spot three spaces from them. "That's where we parked when we went to the winter formal together. It was the first time a guy called me beautiful and I felt like they really meant it, like they didn't have an alternative motive to saying it. Jackson made me feel horrible, I thought it was going to have the worst night. But there was this annoying kid with an uneven buzz cut telling me I was beautiful and actually noticing my genius." She turned to Stiles. "You know, you're the first person besides my teachers to notice how smart I was. Even my parents were pretty much clueless."

"Yeah, and then you were mauled by Peter. Is that really a night you want to remember?" Stiles felt weird. He never thought Lydia, especially back then, had taken notice to his attempts to show her how much he cared. Not many people noticed how much Stiles cared for them.

Lydia only smiled. "You made me feel like I was worth something Stiles. You ran after me when Peter came. I was pretty out of it but I heard you try to bargain your life for mine. You saved me that night, figuratively and literally. So yes, that is a night I want to remember even if I was attacked by Peter. Besides, if he hadn't attacked me then I might have missed the chance to have you so close to me." She tossed some hair over her shoulder. "Do you know why I parked right here?"

Looking around the parking lot again Stiles shrugged. "I don't tend to remember specific parking spots…"

Laughing slightly Lydia shook her head. "You told me I was beautiful when I cry, right here. You attempted to comfort me when I was at a new low. I was terrified that I was going insane. I had no idea what was happening and no one to talk to about any of it. It was one of the worst times of my life. And there you were again, knocking on my window."

"I'm sorry I never came back. I really wanted to."

"I know." Lydia reached over and took Stiles' hand. "You're always there for me Stiles, always believing in me. Maybe it isn't a fancy restaurant but I made up the gym. I wasn't sure if Malia would take you out to eat so there's not too much food but…" She looked up at Stiles. "I thought you deserved a dance with me, one where I wasn't thinking about someone else. You deserve the best Stiles. You're my rock. Allison…I lost my best friend, my first love left me, and the guy who I pulled me out of my Jackson rut and was willing to change for me…I love all of them. My parents divorced. Peter forced my banshee powers to flourish before I was ready and used me to resurrect him. But you've always been there, that one constant. You're that one person who's always truly cared about me." Her eyes started to tear up.

Stiles leaned in hesitantly to kiss her but was stopped with a well-manicured hand to his chest. "Lydia?"

She smiled sweetly. "Our first kiss won't be in some car. I'm not that cheap." She started to get out of the car.

"Wait," Stiles stumbled out of the car after her. "We've already had our first kiss. You kissed me to stop my panic attack, remember?"

Turning around, Lydia stopped in the middle of the parking lot. "That was a lifesaving maneuver, like CPR. It doesn't count." She grabbed the front of Stiles' shirt. "I didn't get the chance to take your breath away, I was trying to do the opposite." She gave a mischievous smile before pulling him forward and kissing him.

Eyebrows raised, Stiles was a little shocked before he melted into the kiss. The kiss was nothing like Malia's, he could almost not compare them. One wasn't better than the other, they were just different. And it was perfect in its own way. Lydia started the kiss, came in dominating, but after a second or two she let Stiles take control. His hands found her petite body and he leaned into the kiss. Her lips were amazingly soft, just like he always imagined, but they were also firm like she could easily take over or put an end to it if she wanted. And her mouth tasted like mint, because Lydia plans everything she does. And she was holding his hip with one hand and the back of his neck with the other like she was afraid to let him go.

But she did let go, and the marvelous kiss ended. "Yeah, compared to that, our other kiss definitely didn't count." Stiles panted out. "Totally worth the wait, by the way."

Lydia smiled and took his hand in hers. "Come on, we have a date to be on." She lead him into the school to the gym where one table with a few balloons and a stereo were set up. A few bowls of fruit were set on the table with two glasses of what looked like wine. "Eat or dance first?"

"If we sit down to eat, am I going to have to yell at you again to get up and dance with me?" Stiles let out a little sarcastically.

Shaking her head, Lydia lead him over to the table. "Never again." She smirked and went to sit as Stiles pulled out her seat. "I never had to pressure you into being a gentleman. It was one of the things that really got my attention."

"You didn't treat me different." Stiles mumbled over a strawberry.

"What?"

Swallowing, Stiles tried again. "You didn't treat me different. When they were trying to find the right ADHD medication for me by in third grade and I was kind of crazy, well crazier than usual, people used to treat me different. Some people would just roll their eyes and whisper about my new diagnosis or they were jerks about it. A lot of kids were jerks about it. Even Scott treated me a bit different for a while, like he was unsure what to do if I had a burst of energy. But you never did. You treated me exactly the same. And again, when my mom…" He cleared his throat. "You never once pitied me. I was in the hallway once trying to keep from having a panic attack after some kid I never talked to before came up and told me how sorry he was, and there you were. You came walking down the hallway, you stopped, barely looked at me, and made some little judgmental comment about how I needed to pull myself together and then you just walked away. People think I liked you for no reason but you treated me like I wanted to be treated. You made me feel…normal. You were worth crushing over for years."

Leaning over, Lydia placed a sort and sweet kiss on Stiles' lips. "I never thought you liked me for no reason." She smiled. "I mean, look at me." They two laughed and continued to just talk as they ate the fruit and sipped the wine. Then Lydia stood and held out her hand. "Stiles, get off that pretty little ass and dance with me." She tried to say it with a straight face but a smile broke out.

"What? No speech about how I'm going to win the Nobel Peace Price?" He joked as he took her hand and stood up.

Tisking and waving her finger a bit Lydia pulled him onto the court. "Fields medal, Stiles, fields medal." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him as he placed his hands on her hips. They danced in silence for a while, her hand lying on his shoulder, until Lydia looked up. "I lied." She looked right into Stiles' confused eyes. "At the auction, I lied." While he usually wasn't the type to stand on her toes for a guy, Lydia lifted herself up as she pulled Stiles' ear toward her lips and whispered.

Eyes wide Stiles lifted his head back up. "You know my name?" He couldn't believe this many people knew his name. "How…"

"I told you I noticed you before, I just didn't know you went by Stiles." She smirked. "Freshman year, you scored higher than me on the second test we took in Advanced Algebra. So, I got into the school's records to learn more about my competition." She shrugged her shoulders. "Your name was on your file. For a few seconds, when reading it, I wondered if it was some weird Latin word."

"You know Latin though."

She smiled. "I do now." Leaning in, she kissed him again and it was just as amazing as the kiss they shared in the parking lot. "I wouldn't ever get tired of that."

Stiles laughed. "I'm not your usual type."

Lydia pecked his lips. "I told you, my priorities have changed." She smiled as she continued to kiss him and they slowly turned in circles, still dancing. "I don't believe in what ifs or wishing for what could have been but…I wish I would have kept dancing with you that night." Lydia nuzzled into Stiles.

"Like you said, we might not have gotten the relationship we have now if things hadn't gone the way they did that night." Stiles kissed the top of Lydia's head. "But we're never, ever going to thank Peter though. We will never mention this conversation to him either." He laughed and Lydia smiled into his shoulder. "Thank you for dancing with me."

Lydia pulled her head up. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

Smirking Stiles gave her lips a peck. "The jeep isn't the only thing I'd never leave behind. I'd never give up on you and I'll always wait for you." He held her close, loving the feeling of her in his arms.

"If only you had had that panic attack in the hallway all those years ago, maybe I would have kissed you then and we could have…"

"No what ifs, remember?" Stiles laughed.

Lydia smiled. "You're beautiful Stiles, a truly beautiful person. I told you before, I've lost a lot. I can't lose you." She felt tears starting to form in her eyes. She huffed a small laugh. "I'd go out of my freaking mind." She thought back to the talk her and Stiles had in his room before they went to help save Jackson. No one had ever seemed so invested in her before. And now, she'd be the one who couldn't handle it if he died, if he was taken from her.

Stiles grabbed Lydia's shoulders, smiling only slightly. "And I told you before, I'd never give up on you. I'd never leave you. Haven't I proven that? No matter what happens, I'm here." He leaned down and initiated the most passionate kiss they had shared all night. And it was perfect for the two of them.

When Lydia finally took Stiles back to his house she grabbed his hand before he got out of her car. "You know, sometimes there's other things you wouldn't think would be a good combination end up turning out to be a perfect combination." She pulled out a Reese's. "You know, like two people together who nobody ever thought would be together ever." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

Stiles took the Reese's as he smiled into the kiss. "Did you just quote me to me?" He asked, coming out of the kiss and opening the car door. He didn't think Lydia would remember that conversation, if she was even paying much attention during it.

Lydia smirked. "I'm full of surprises Stiles."

As she drove away, Stiles couldn't help but look down at the Reese's in his hand. "Perfect combination…" He smiled to himself before walking back into the house.

/Tada! I hope I did their history some justice. Only one more date left! And Derek is still in the lead from your votes! Thanks for reading, please review and have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5: Sterek

**Derek**

Stiles was lying on his bed, trying to figure out all of the emotions running through him when there was a knock on his doorframe (because when did he ever close his door). He looked up to see his dad standing there. "Hey kiddo." He smiled slightly. "So, I heard you had quite the eventful bidding at the charity thing tonight." He tried to hide the amusement he got from his son's embarrassment. If only his wife were here to see this…actually she would be the one sitting on the bed trying to give advice while the sheriff would feel much freer to joke at his son. But no, he was both parents now.

The comment only made Stiles roll over and shove his face into the pillow. "It's awful dad!"

The sheriff laughed lightly before walking into the room and sitting down on the desk chair. "Come on son, you're a kid. This is…"

"I swear to god if you give me the, 'this isn't permanent' speech, I'll hit you. Melissa already gave me that speech and it didn't help. Maybe it doesn't seem permanent or like this big deal to you but it does to me, okay? This is my reality. These are three people I really care about. Three people who I've been madly in love with at some point in my life, still am in some way. They are all in the pack. They aren't people that I'll never see again; at least I hope this won't make it that way. They're…all of them are an important part of my life. I can't just take this lightly, Dad. I really, really care about them."

Smiling, the sheriff put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Your mom always said you had the biggest heart, so much love to give…just like her." He sat back in the desk chair. "You know, when I met your mom she was seeing someone else."

Stiles sat up quickly, making himself a little light headed. "What? You never told me that!"

Again, the sheriff laughed a little at his son. "Yeah, she was in love, at least that's what she thought. It was this kid she had known her whole life. She said she had always seen herself marrying him and could never see her life changing from that course. She had the colors, napkins, and even the dress for the wedding picked out. She was eighteen but she had it figured out. Then she met me." He smiled at the memory, seeing her gorgeous face for the first time when she tripped into him. "We were friends for a while before I confessed that I had feelings. She was torn for a long time because she loved us both. She didn't want to lose either of us even if she only chose one of us to marry."

"How'd she choose?"

The sheriff shrugged. "Just because you love someone deeply, doesn't mean you're in love with them. She cared for this other guy and he meant a lot to her and her life. But ultimately, she was in love with me. I asked her once how she knew it was me and she told me, 'Because you weren't just a pull at my heart, you were my heart.' I'm still not completely sure what she meant by that but that's all I got." He smiled. "Listen, Stiles, if you can't decide tonight, you can take your time. I understand that you have to make a decision and that it's important but it doesn't have to be made tonight. And remember that all of them are lucky to have you in their lives. They won't just let you go. Don't worry, you're a smart kid, you'll figure this out." He ran a hand through his son's already messy hair. "I love you kiddo."

"Thanks dad, I love you too." Stiles smiled as his dad walked out of the room and started to get ready for his next date, his first date with a guy. He'd always considered himself an equal opportunist when it came to gender but he'd just never gotten the chance to date a guy. And the fact that his first date was with Derek Hale seemed a little dream-like and intimidating.

Stiles had just finished showering (yes he felt the need to shower again, because he's understanding and caring of werewolf senses and didn't think Derek would want to smell Lydia on him during their date), dressing, and getting his hair in just the perfect position there was a tap on the window making Stiles jump almost a full foot in the air and possibly yelp like a small child. He turned to see Derek slipping through the window. "Jeez! Derek, did you want to give me a heart attack so I'd die before I could choose anyone?!"

Derek did not smirk; he would definitely deny any smirking. "Are you ready Stiles?"

Stiles took one last glimpse in the mirror. "Yeah, I think so. What do you have planned?"

"It's tradition in werewolf courting for me to take you on a hunt and for you to eat what I catch, so we're going to the woods." He said with a calm voice and a blank face.

Stiles' jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" His stomach suddenly seemed a little queasy, thinking of some raw, dead animal he'd have to think. God, he hoped there really was a little werewolf oven because he couldn't do this.

"No." Derek let a small smile slip. "Of course not, Stiles don't be an idiot. Come on." He rolled his eyes and started towards the window.

"Dude…" Stiles started but was interrupted.

A voice from the door made them both stop. "We do have a door." The sheriff leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed, an amused look on his face. "Hello, Derek."

Derek raised an eyebrow. He'd come to be pretty close to the sheriff over the past few years, a nice change of company from the constant teenagers. "Uh, sorry Sheriff, I'm just…the first time I came to visit Stiles was through the window and I…" His cheeks started to turn red, embarrassed as he tried to explain himself. This is why he didn't do emotions. This is why he was better at quick and short relationships (although, maybe he shouldn't say 'better' seeing how some of those turned out…). "I could just start this all over and leave and come back at the door…"

"Nonsense, you wanted to be nostalgic, it's romantic." The sheriff smiled. "Just leave through the door so my son doesn't break a leg. And get him home in one piece before the sun rises." He gave a smile to his son before walking off.

Stiles' eyebrows were almost hidden in his hair. "Holy crap, that just happened, alright. So…door." He turned to Derek and smiled. "And I didn't have to hear your heartbeat to know you're afraid of my dad."

"I respect him." Derek grabbed Stiles' hand as he walked fast and the two left out the door.

The two drive for a while in silence, at least Stiles' definition of awhile in silence, before Stiles finally broke the silence. "So, where are we going? What are we doing? This hasn't been some elaborate plan to get me all alone in the woods to rip my throat out with your teeth, has it?" He laughed a little nervously noticing they were getting further from town.

"I thought we trusted each other." Derek kept his eyes on the road.

Stiles squirmed in his seat a little bit. "I do, we do. I mean, I trust you with my life, of course. I just, um, well, this is weird, right?" His only response was a small smirk on Derek's face. "So, you like me. Mr. Sourwolf who slammed me into walls and steering wheels, likes me?"

"I've also saved you quite a few times between the slamming." Derek finally looked over, but only for a second. "I wouldn't do that if I didn't care. You knew me before you and Scott infected me with that hero-ideal. I wouldn't go around saving people, saving the town, just for the heck of it. Even if I said there was a means to an end in saving you, it wasn't like that. You're smart Stiles, stop acting so dumb." He huffed as he took a sharp turn. "I let you in my car. Scott might have driven it, but I gave you the keys. That Camaro meant the world to me. Hell, I trusted you with my sister."

Stiles smiled, looking down at his fidgeting hands. "I like you too."

"We're here." Derek made the car come to a stop just outside the woods and swiftly got out the car, going straight to the trunk.

Stiles tripped out of his own door. "Shouldn't you be opening my door or something? This is a date after all."

"You have hands. You can open your own door. Be a man about it Stiles." He smiled as he put a duffle bag over his shoulder and closed the trunk. "You ready?"

"Depends on what I'm ready for?"

Derek walked forward, taking Stiles hand again (Stiles could really get use to this), and started walking into the woods. "Don't worry, you can trust the big bad wolf."

"Hey, leave the jokes to the professionals." Stiles couldn't help but crack a smile as he let Derek lead him into the woods. It didn't take him long to figure out where they were heading. "We're on Hale property." He mentioned as the two jumped over a small creek. "And as I was once told before, it's private property and we shouldn't be here."

Derek only gave a small smile. "It's not Hale property anymore. Besides, you've got a Hale with you this time." He finally came to a stop in a clearing. "This is something I've been wanting to do with you for a long time Stiles." He let go of Stiles' hand and put the duffle bag down before opening it up and riffling through, pulling out…tape?

"What kinks are you into Derek?" Stiles mocked.

"It's for your hands." Derek stood up, taking one of Stiles' hands again. "This way you hopefully won't cut up your knuckles or hurt yourself. But it's you, so I brought some first aid just in case."

Stiles stared, confused, as Derek began to wrap his hands like a boxer. "What are you talking about? What are we doing? I took a freaking shower and got dressed semi-nice for you, for this date. And you're putting tape on my hands and talking about first aid. This better be some form of role play."

Once Derek was done he took a step back. "You're going to hit me." His face was completely serious. A face that Stiles couldn't respond to with words, he could only raise an eyebrow. "You're stressed out Stiles. You have been for a long time. You bottle everything up until you can barely take it anymore. You complain about being the weak human and I know it bothers you even if you say it jokingly. So, if you want to hit something, hit me. If you want to learn to fight, I'll show you."

"Is this really date material?" Stiles was completely shocked at Derek, and maybe even a bit at himself. He looked at his hands and never really thought he wanted to hit something before but now he could feel that weight on his shoulders.

"We have the rest of our lives to worry about dates." Derek took his shirt off, taking a grounded stance. "And face it, neither of us are normal. Our friendship has never been normal. So, just go with it Stiles. And hit m…" Before Derek could finish there was a fist going right into his diaphragm. "There you go, just change your stance a bit. Put your whole body into your punch. Come on. Hit me again. Mean it."

And Derek coached him as he threw punch after punch. Stiles let out a few screams as his punches became less method and more emotion, that's when Derek stopped coaching and just took the punches. It must have been several minutes of just non-stop hard punches when Stiles began to feel his body gain fatigue and two strong arms wrap around him. "Shh, it's okay Stiles." He heard Derek whisper; he hadn't realized he was crying until then. "I've got you. I'll always have you Stiles." A small kiss was placed on the top of his head. Stiles pulled his face away from Derek's chest, looking up at the werewolf's lips before going for them only for Derek to pull away. "No, I'm not going to kiss you tonight Stiles. I'll kiss you if you're ever mine. If you choose me then we'll have the rest of our lives to kiss. If you don't, I don't want another story of almost, of failure. You're my friend. I don't have a lot of those Stiles. I won't lose my friend after tonight, at least I hope not. But if I gain a boyfriend, then I'll be the luckiest man alive."

Stiles couldn't help but stare. "This wasn't a date."

Derek shook his head, glad to see Stiles understood. "I don't have a good record with one-date scenarios. Really, I don't actually date. If you don't choose me, I won't let you be one of them. If you do choose me, then I'll take you on a real first-date. I'll take you on as many dates as you want."

Pushing away from Derek Stiles looked at the duffle bag. "What else do you have in there?"

"Plenty of weapons to get out the rest of that anger." Derek bent down over the bag. "I learned the hard way that anger and hate isn't what will win you a fight. You taught me that. I thought anger and hate were my answers to everything and then you had to go and come up with that anchor crap." Derek stood back up with butterfly blades. "Proving me wrong at my own game."

Stiles smiled, taking the blades. "That's alright Derek. We all know you can at least hit really hard and turn into a cute fuzzy…" Before he could finish his sentence Derek started his fake attack and the two were "fighting". As much as Stiles hated to admit it, it was kind of perfect for the two of them. They spent most of their time fighting anyways. And Derek was right, he didn't want to be in the same group as Kate, Jennifer, or even Braeden maybe. Derek didn't need a longer list of first dates gone wrong.

After a fulfilling night of stress relief, Derek drove Stiles back to the house, putting the car in park right outside the Stilinski home. "Stiles, I want you to know that I really do trust you. I trust you'll make the right decision, the decision that will make you happy. Even if it's not me, I'll trust your judgment. I'm…" Derek looked at his hands straining on the wheel. "I've trusted you with my life over and over Stiles. Now…now I'm trusting you with my heart."

Not being able to help himself, Stiles leaned over in the car and put a kiss on Derek's cheek. "This was exactly what I needed Derek, thank you." He unbuckled his seat belt. "And Derek, I'd trust you with my heart too." He smiled and made his way back to his house.

There were three people who meant the world to him, who all pulled at his heart, who he cared for and loved, but there was only one who was more than just a piece of his heart. There was only one he was in love with. It came to him during the fight. His mind cleared of everything, his body not trying to shake off nervous energy, and just like that he knew what his mom had been talking about.

/I know this took forever to put up. And I feel like some people might be mad with this but I just don't think Stiles and Derek could jump into a "normal" relationship and dating. They needed a little something more and Stiles needed a way to make up his mind. Also, the reason this took so long to finish was that recently someone close to me passed away. I've had a hard time bouncing back from this one. I'll try my hardest to update again soon with Stiles' decision and the ending of this story but it might be awhile and I apologize for that. But please, still let me know what you think (although if you could just stay in more of the positive realm that would be great, life is kind of rough at the moment) and send in any last votes (Sterek is still very much in the lead) I'd really appreciate it. So thank you so much for reading, please review, and have a good day.


	6. Chapter 6: The End: His Choice

**His Choice**

Stiles paced the clearing in the woods where he'd told Malia, Lydia, and Derek to meet him. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He felt like he could puke…okay he might have already done that at home before he left.

When the three showed up (Lydia showing up early, of course, followed by Derek who was exactly on time, and then Malia was a minute late) Stiles took a deep breath. "Wow, I feel like I'm on the world's weirdest season of The Bachelor." He laughed but no one else did. Lydia raised an eyebrow, clearly not amused with the joke, Derek kept his face stone, and Malia looked confused, probably because she didn't know what that show even was. Of all the hours of Netflix Stiles had the girl watch, The Bachelor wasn't high on his priority list. "Okay, so, um, I kind of made a decision."

"Kind of?" Malia raised an eyebrow and Stile could swear he saw the Hale genes in her. "Is this like the time you said you kind of decided what you wanted from Taco Bell and came back with one of every kind of burrito they made?"

Stiles couldn't help but laugh a little. "No, I won't force you guys into some four-way relationship. I'm not into incest and I'm sure Lydia and Derek would murder each other if not me." He looked down at his hands. "I made a real decision, but I want to explain it, if that's okay? And I still want my friends. Before all of this, I only had Scott. I mean, I love Scott, but having all of you…it means the world to me. I never knew what friendship could be until you all shared it's magic with me." He looked up with a smile.

Lydia suppressed her laugh with an eye roll. "Stiles, stop quoting My Little Pony and tell us what you decided. No one is going to be mad at you. Well, I will if you throw in a curve ball and decide to date Greenburg, but really that's the only outcome that could warrant any anger." She looked down at her fingernails, realizing that she needed to re-paint them.

"Okay." Stiles looked to Malia. "Malia, you're new to the pack. Hell, you're still kind of new to the whole human thing. And I don't think it's right for me to hold you back. You need to learn who you are and I don't know how you can do that when you're a part of me. You know what I mean? I love you, I'll always love you. You'll always be my first girlfriend. You'll always be my first for a lot of things." The two shared a smirk as tears gathered in their eyes. "But you need to find your place in the pack that's not just 'Stiles' girlfriend' you know? Everyone loves you for you, not just for your connection to me, but I think you need to figure that out on your own. You are always saying that you wouldn't leave me behind, but I think you need to learn to not leave the pack behind."

Malia wiped her face, the tears feeling as foreign as the ripping feeling in her chest. "I love you Stiles. I wouldn't have made it this far without you. Maybe you're right. Just…promise me, that you won't stop letting me come over for human lessons. We aren't finished with Penny Dreadful yet." She managed a smile.

"Of course." Stiles stepped forward and gave Malia a hug.

Next Stiles turned to Lydia, who started shaking her head and trying to keep the tears from falling. "Alright, Stiles, let's hear it."

He smiled. "You always were so smart. It's why I've loved you the longest."

She nodded. "But loving me for so long is why you aren't in love with me now. Right?" She crossed her arms over her chest. She had come so far, opening up to Stiles and Scott who she held so dear to her now after all they had been through together. But now she felt so vulnerable all over again. It was worse than Jackson leaving her.

"Yeah, I mean we couldn't be a couple before because we had to be friends first but then…I don't know, I think we waited too long? You, Scott, and I have been through so much Lydia. We have watched so many of our friends come and go since sophomore year. We've fought each other, fought together, grieved together, and somehow created this family." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head, an action that felt familiar and right. "You're going to make advances in science and mathematics. You're going to do great things and you'll mention me in all your thank you speeches and…Lydia we're the kind of friends that have to last. Our friendship has too much shared PTSD." He smiled a bit. "And I'll always need you to stop the panic attacks."

Lydia looked up at Stiles and ran her hands over his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles. "And I'll always need a partner in crime who is too worried about me." She smiled, trying to keep her tears in. "No one deserves you Stiles."

"Says the girl who has broken my heart one hundred times." He scoffed.

"Well, you've shattered mine." Lydia smiled as a single tear fell down her left cheek, then she stood on her toes to peck a kiss on Stiles. "Of all your idiotic plans, I've got say…" She cleared her throat. "I've got to say this is probably the best one you've had in a while, even if I hate it. There are casualties but…as long as it's a victory in the end, I guess I can't argue."

Stiles laughed. "I love you Lydia."

She looked up at him one last time. "I should have snagged you in third grade when I had the chance." Then she stepped back, turning to Derek. "I'm a banshee. That means I can predict death. But I'm also a scientist of sorts, which means I can be the cause of it too. Don't be stupid." She wiped the tear from her face and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Come on Malia, I'll teach you how humans get over heart break."

"Do we break things?" Malia asked hopefully.

"We can. But mostly it's a lot of junk food." Lydia looped her arm around Malia's, much like she had done to a dark brunette her sophomore year when things had been simple and she barely cared for her feelings towards Stiles, and the two walked off together.

Stiles turned to Derek. "I don't choose you either."

Derek felt his head collapse. "What?"

Cracking a smile Stiles took Derek's hand. "I'm just kidding, but I didn't want you getting all smug." He looked down at their hands being held together. "There are so many reasons why I shouldn't choose you. But the truth is, we've always had each other's backs. Even when we hated each other we were saving each other. That has to mean something. And you knew what I needed. You didn't try to convince me, you just took care of me. I know that I can take care of you too, hell I've held you up in a pool for hours." He smiled. "I mean, I'm not sure how we're going to do this, and I'm sure we'll catch hell for it…I mean, come on! You're a werewolf! You're older than me, do we even know how much older you are than me? Because I feel like that hasn't really been discussed. And you like to disappear sometimes, which you shouldn't do! And I've accused you of murder, which is even more complicated when you realize my dad…"

"Stiles." Derek growled and shoved Stiles against a nearby tree. "Shut up."

"Yeah, shutting up, I can do that. Shutting up right now. I'm…" He was cut off when Derek's lips touched his. "So when do we get to go on that real first date?" Stiles inquired after his mind regained it's functioning processes from the mind blowing kiss with Derek Hale, his boyfriend Derek Hale.

Derek took a step back and held out his hand. "Right now."

Stiles took Derek's hand and the two began to walk off. "I bet violence is going to be involved in this somehow. Because, really, do you even know how to plan a date? When was the last time you ever had to? I would put money on it that…" Stiles' ramblings died off at Derek's laugh, something he didn't get to hear enough. "What?"  
"You really want to bet on my date planning skills?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do I hear a dollar?"

Shoving him, Stiles tried not to laugh. "Shut up."

"Or what?" Derek challenged.

"I'll rip your throat out with my teeth." Stiles tried to sound threatening but just as he went to bite his teeth at Derek he tripped and started to flail to the ground. After hitting the ground he looked back up to see Derek grinning over him. "Really? You aren't even going to try to catch me now that we're dating?"

Derek shook his head before practically pouncing on Stiles, lying on top of the guy on the ground. "Nope, nothing will change except I can now use the opportunity to do this." He leaned down for a kiss, his tongue invading Stiles' mouth.

"Yeah, okay, I can live with that." Stiles had never been more glad he'd entered himself into a bidding…it's all for charity anyways, right?

 _/Hello! So it has been an especially long time for this ending! I wrote several alternative endings for this but finally decided to stay true to my promise and went with the voting going on in the reviews and...Sterek won among those reading this. Sorry to those who voted otherwise. And if that upsets you, please leave your upset comments to yourself. If you want to read the alternative endings I wrote then I wouldn't be opposed to that, just ask :) Anyways, I hope you guys like this! And so sorry for the wait!_


End file.
